The Van Dort Family
by VioletRose13
Summary: Victor Van Dort and Victoria Everglot have been happily married for a whole year and now, the two of them are about to start a new chapter in their love story… a chapter that will change their lives forever.
1. Strange Feelings

It's been over a year since Victor Van Dort and Victoria Everglot were married and they couldn't be any happier. They moved out of their parents' houses and bought a charming two story house that sat at the edge of a large meadow that was right next to the forest; their house was a good mile or so away from the village they used to live in and they had a couple of servants to help them with chores and other things around the house, but Victor or Victoria didn't mind. In fact, they were perfectly happy with their new life together. But little did either of them know that things were about to change for the couple… and soon.

One cool autumn morning, Victor was sitting at the table in the dining room and casually reading one of his favorite books, "Les Miserables" while waiting for Victoria to come down for breakfast. Victor waited for a good fifteen minutes; he was so enthralled with his book that he didn't even see Mrs. Lillian Robinson, the cook and housekeeper, enter the dining room.

"Mr. Van Dort?" She asked.

"Oh!" Victor cried, nearly dropping his book onto the table. "Oh, pardon me, Mrs. Robinson. I didn't hear you come in, you startled me."

"Oh, sorry about that, sir. Do you know when Miss Victoria will be coming down for breakfast? It's _already_ a quarter past nine."

"Is it? I didn't notice."

Their short pause was suddenly interrupted by Victor's stomach letting out a low hungry growl. He blushed in embarrassment and looked back at Mrs. Robinson with a curious look.

"Hmm, I wonder what's keeping her." Mrs. Robinson remarked before shrugging her shoulders and striding back into the kitchen.

"Me too. I hope nothing's wrong." Victor added, setting down his book on the table.

Finally, Victoria entered the dining room. Victor looked over his shoulder and smiled at his wife, but he was surprised to see that she had dark circles under her eyes and she almost looked as pale as a ghost; this immediately concerned him. As Victoria approached the table and sat down across from her husband, Victor asked her,

"Victoria? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so well."

Victoria looked at Victor with a tired look in her eyes, as if she was suddenly and rudely woken up from a very drowsy slumber. Within a few seconds, she responded with a small moan,

"Oh, Victor… I don't think I feel so well at all."

"What's the matter? Is it a cold?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, tell me what's wrong."

"Alright. When I was about to go to bed last night, my stomach felt strange. Then I felt very dizzy, as if I was going to faint."

"Anything else?"

"Actually, _yes_. Earlier this morning, my head felt like it was pounding when I woke up and I also had a rather difficult time going down the stairs. I was so dizzy that I was _almost_ convinced that I was drunk, I can't explain it."

"How curious…" Victor pondered. "How long has this been going on for?"

"A few weeks, I think. Strange, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is… Do you think we should visit the doctor, just to see what could be the problem? You never know."

Victoria thought about her husband's suggestion for a good few seconds; that _did_ sound like a very good idea. Before she could respond however, Victoria's stomach suddenly lurched and a wave of nausea overtook her almost immediately; she put a hand to her abdomen as she shakily stood from her chair. Victor's eyes widened as Victoria leaned on the table, desperately trying to keep her balance; in his eyes, she looked sick and very pale, almost… _green_.

'Green? Oh no…' Victor thought.

Victor quickly realized what was going to happen about two seconds before it did. He quickly stood from his chair, reached out, and put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, meaning to lead her to the nearest powder room as quickly as possible, but he didn't make it. At that very moment, Victoria turned around and vomited all over the floor in front of her.

There was a very long pause. Victor covered his mouth with his other hand and said nothing.

'Wow…' He thought, his eyes wide with shock and worry.

After a moment, Victor pulled himself together enough to rub Victoria's shoulder as he grabbed a couple napkins from the table. Victoria quietly coughed and panted a few times before her eyes widened at what she had just done.

"Victoria…" Victor said sympathetically, handing his wife the napkins he just grabbed.

She nodded her head thanks and then set about wiping her mouth of any leftover vomit.

"I am… I'm so sorry…" Victoria mumbled into the handful of napkins.

She was blushing just the slightest bit, but Victor gently patted her back and gave her a sympathetic smile as he sat her down back into her chair.

Then Victoria nodded her head again before looking at Victor and saying, "Perhaps you're right, Victor. Maybe we _should_ visit the doctor. For all we know, this could be something important. Should we go later this afternoon?"

"Of course, my dear. Whatever you think would be best."

Later that afternoon, the couple rode off to the doctor's office in town. When they arrived, Victor explained Victoria's current condition as well as her symptoms to the doctor. However, Dr. Nathaniel Lester decided to take Victoria to the back room to give her a proper check up to see what was wrong while Victor was left to stay in the waiting room for a bit.

About thirty-five to forty minutes later, Dr. Lester and Victoria reentered the room. When he looked up, Victor was relieved to see Victoria giving him a smile as she walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine, dear; never been better." She replied simply.

During their carriage ride back home, Victor and Victoria sat in a rather awkward silence, which was pretty odd because they always had something interesting or silly to talk about during these rides together. But to Victor, it almost seemed like Victoria was in some sort of daze, as if she were hiding something.


	2. The News

"Victoria?" Victor asked as he and Victoria made their way to the parlor later that evening. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Hmm?" Victoria asked innocently.

"You've been nothing but quiet during the entire ride back home. Forgive me, but clearly _something_ is going on."

"Oh! Um…"

"Dear, come on now; you know that you can talk to me about _anything_. I won't judge, I promise. So tell me what the doctor said. Is it serious?"

"Well, I… suppose you _could_ say that…" Victoria nodded, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"Well, what is it…?" He asked worriedly.

"Um… You might want to sit down for this, Victor." Victoria suggested.

Victor was confused, but he nodded his head sympathetically and sat down on the sofa before his wife sat down beside him and folded her hands on her lap.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not ill, Victor. I'm not ill at all." Victoria declared before looking at her husband with a sparkle in her eyes. "But, you see… the truth is, I… I'm _pregnant_."

The moment those last two words escaped Victoria's lips, Victor's mouth fell open and his eyes widened at what he had just heard.

"W-w-w-w-what did you just say?" He stuttered, making sure he heard that last sentence right.

Victoria nodded and gave her husband a bright smile. "I'm going to have a baby."

Victor blinked a few times. "Is this… _true_? Y-you're really… pre-preg…"

She nodded again. "Yes Victor, you're going to be a father."

Victor stared at his wife for a few moments; his eyes glanced down at her stomach then back at her face. Suddenly and without warning, he grabbed her by the midsection, stood up, and he began spinning his wife around the room with an enormous, joyful smile on his face.

"Darling, this is fantastic!" He cheered, laughing enthusiastically all the while.

Victoria laughed along with him. "I knew you would be excited!"

" _Excited_? You don't know the half of it! I'm _thrilled_! _Overjoyed_ , even!"

"Well, I'm ever so happy you are!"

The couple hugged and laughed for a good few minutes before finally calming down and sitting back on the sofa. Victor couldn't believe it; in a matter of months, he was going to become a father. At one point, he might've fainted after hearing such news, but his adventure in the Land of the Dead and his experience with Barkis shook off some of his timidity. When you face sentient corpses, sword wielding maniacs, and nearly drink a cup of poison to marry a dead woman… not much seems all that scary anymore. He was actually _thrilled_ about this; he was going to have a son or daughter to call his own. A new life would be created from his and Victoria's love.

"How long…?" He asked.

"Dr. Lester said I'm roughly six weeks in." Victoria replied.

"Six weeks? So our child will be here by summertime?"

"Seems like it. The doctor also said that the baby should be here by late May or early June."

Victoria smiled wrapped her arms around her husband in a hug as Victor smiled at her and placed his hand on his wife's belly; she put her hand on his before the two shared a quick kiss. Both Victor and Victoria knew they had been married for a whole year now, but they felt they were ready and _very_ eager to start a family of their own. Now all they had to do was wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A week had passed since Victoria happily announced to her husband she was expecting. She and Victor decided that now would be an appropriate time to tell their parents the big news. Reluctantly, they arranged to visit their parents separately; first Nell and William, then Maudeline and Finis.

"Mother, father? Thank you for having us come over, especially on such short notice." Victor said as he and Victoria seated themselves on the sofa in the elder Van Dort's house.

"You're welcome." William politely said with a smile and a wink. "Now… we understand that you have some form of _news_ to tell us?"

"How did you…?" Victoria asked before being interrupted by her mother-in-law.

"Well, you two wouldn't have asked to come over if it wasn't important." Nell remarked.

"Which it is, mother." Victor said as calmly and confidently as he could, straightening his back and taking a hold of his wife's hand.

"I knew it! What do you two have for us?" Nell asked with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes, don't leave out a thing." William added, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Victor and Victoria looked at each other, took a deep breath, and in unison, they declared, "We're having a baby."

The room was completely silent, nobody moved. Victor and Victoria gave each other rather worried glances before they heard a deep dramatic gasp come from Nell. She had an excited smile on her face as she stared at the couple with a look of thrill in her wide eyes.

"A baby?!" Nell exclaimed, practically flying out of her chair with William quickly following suit. "Oh my goodness, that's _wonderful_! I can't believe it!"

"Oh, this is _fantastic_! Congratulations, you two!" William said before giving his son a big hug.

"Thank you, mother, father." Victor said, hugging his father back and smiling.

"Yes, thank you so much." Victoria added as she gave Nell a hug in return.

"So when's the baby due?" Nell asked.

"Around May or June." Victoria replied.

William chuckled before nudging Victor and saying, "I knew you had it in you, son. You two will make great parents."

"You really think so?" Victor asked.

"I know so." William replied with a wink.

Victor smiled and hugged his father again. "Well, thank you very much."

"Yes, we're very excited." Victoria added with a smile.

"Well, we can't wait to meet your little one." William chuckled.

"Neither can we." Victor replied.

"Oh. Victoria, have you told your parents yet?" Nell asked.

"No. We thought we should come here and tell _you_ first, and _then_ go tell my parents." Victoria replied.

"I see. Well, good luck to you both. And have a good day. Should I send Felipe you show you out?"

"No thank you, mother. That's alright. We can show ourselves out."

"Very well, if you insist."

Victor and Victoria bid Nell and William goodbye, exited the house, and climbed into their own carriage which was being driven by Mr. Wallace Robinson, Mrs. Robinson's husband and the humble butler. As they drove, Victor let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing, dear. It's just… I never expected mother and father to act so _thrilled_ at this." Victor replied. "It was almost…"

"Disconcerting? Strange?"

"… _Frightening_."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak before she paused, realizing that he was right. Neither of them had expected hearty congratulations _or_ hugs from Nell and William Van Dort; it was almost out of character for them. Victoria was about to speak until the carriage made a slow, steady stop at the Everglot mansion.

"Are you all right?" Victor asked, protectively wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Yes, yes." Victoria said.

Then she looked out of the carriage window at her childhood home.

"Actually, no." She amended, gazing at the house.

Victor patted her hand.

"Don't worry, everything will go very well, I think. I'm sure your parents will be… um… happy." Victor said lamely.

'Don't get our hopes up…' Victoria thought, momentarily glancing away.

Mr. Robinson appeared at the carriage door and pulled it open. Victor watched as Victoria took a deep breath, and then nodded. With that, the two of them climbed out of the carriage and stood on the cobblestones, gazing at the huge front door.

"Why in the world am I so nervous about this…?" Victoria asked, rubbing her arm with her gloved hand.

Victor took a moment to decide whether or not the question was rhetorical.

Finally he replied, "The sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave. Though we still have time to get back in the carriage and go home, if you're that bothered."

"I'll still be here if you need me." Mr. Robinson added.

"No, no; it's fine. My parents _must_ know. We cannot run away from this." Victoria replied calmly. "Besides, we'd best get this over with anyway. I do hope they at least _pretend_ to be happy for us."

Victor nodded before offering his arm to his wife which she promptly took. As the two of them walked up the steps toward the front door, Victor patted Victoria's hand again, attempting to be reassuring. He turned and gave Victoria a smile and he was rather relieved when she returned it.

Victoria was about to reach out her hand and ring the doorbell before the door swung open in front of them. The door opened, and standing in the doorway was the Everglots' butler, Emil; looking as stuffy and condescending as ever, too.

"Hello, Emil." Victoria said, trying to sound as polite as possible. "Are my parents in?"

"Yes, indeed. They are expecting you." Emil replied. "Right this way. Lord and Lady Everglot are waiting in the west drawing room."

Victor and Victoria looked at each other curiously before entering the gloomy household. Emil escorted the couple over to the doors leading to the west drawing room and gently knocked.

"Come in." A deep voice from behind the door bellowed.

The doors opened and Victor and Victoria entered right behind Emil as the butler said to Maudeline, "Your daughter and her husband have arrived, your lord and ladyship."

"Ah, yes. Finally. That will be all, Emil." Maudeline said before Emil briskly walked away.

"What are you waiting for? Have a seat." Finis said, gesturing towards the sofa.

Victor and Victoria looked at each other before reluctantly sitting down on the very edge of the sofa straight across from the Everglots. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Maudeline was the first to speak.

"Well? What brings you two here?" She asked.

"Oh, well, madam… Victoria and I have news. You see…" Victor replied, giving Victoria's hand a gentle squeeze.

"News?" Finis asked, raising an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of news?"

Victoria cleared her throat before looking at Victor who was giving her a proud smile and a nod; she did the same to him.

"We're having a baby." They said.

When no response was offered, Victor scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and looked over at Victoria, who was giving him a slightly worried look. Maudeline and Finis glanced over at each other, then at Victor and Victoria with wide eyes.

"A… a _baby_? Oh, you're _serious_?…Oh! Well, um… congratulations then, I suppose." Maudeline said, awkwardly clearing her throat.

She looked sideways at Finis, who was shifting rather uncomfortably in the chair he was in. Obviously this was a not a topic he was at ease with.

"Finis, what are you waiting for? Congratulate them." Maudeline said, gently nudging him with her elbow.

Finis tapped his fingers against the armrest a few times before he cleared his throat and, as he desperately tried to smile, said through clenched teeth,

"Yes, congratulations; we are _ever_ so happy for the both of you."

"Um… thank you." Victoria said, allowing herself a tiny smile at her parents.

It was rewarded with an icy glare from her mother and Victoria quickly looked back at her husband; she had no idea what to say next.

"Yes, thank you." Victor added.

No response. Victor and Victoria gave each other confused looks as they shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"So… when are you…?" Maudeline asked.

"May or June." Victoria replied quickly, taking Victor's arm and affectionately squeezing it.

"I see…"

"Pardon me, mother but… where is Hildegarde? I wished to tell her as well."

"Oh, she's out in the countryside to visit her son and his family. Well I suppose you two will want to be on your way. Should I send for Emil to show you the door?"

"Oh, no, mother. That's fine, we'll let ourselves out. We don't want to be a bother. Do we, Victor?"

"No, of course not." Victor replied, shaking his head.

"If you say so… even though I think that is a complete waste." Finis grumbled.

Luckily, the visit had already come to a close; Victor and Victoria had bid their goodbyes and they were finally out and on their way home. When they made it back to their own house, Victor and Victoria both let out deep sighs of relief as they slumped down onto the sofa side by side.

"That was… SO much different than from what I first expected." Victoria admitted, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know!" Victor added as he wiped some sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

Victor and Victoria looked into each other's eyes in silence and soon, they couldn't help but burst into rather hysterical laughter. After half a minute, they finally calmed down and wrapped their arms around each other in a hug.

After that visit, Victoria's pregnancy wore on. She had a little trouble coping with the morning sickness; she vomited a few times almost every day and she didn't want to eat because she figured she would just throw it back up again, but she also know that it was crucial for her to eat. She was also very tired and often took naps, especially during the day. A few months had passed and as her stomach grew larger, the morning sickness and fatigue faded. Victoria now had to wear a special corset to support her stomach; it was decidedly MUCH more comfortable than her regular corset and she didn't mind a bit.


	3. Tender Moments

Victor and Victoria were lying in bed side by side one cool night. The moonlight shone through the gossamer curtains and lit up the floor, the curtains gently blew about in the nighttime breeze.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Victor asked softly.

"Indeed it is." Victoria answered.

"The moon is so bright tonight; I think I can almost see its shape through the curtains. It almost hurts my eyes."

"I know… but I don't feel like getting up right now. Do you?"

"Hmmmmm… no, not really. No."

"Thought not. It _is_ breathtaking, though."

"Yes, it is… You know what I read once?" Victor asked through a yawn.

"No, what?" Victoria asked.

"That sleeping in the moonlight can make people go mad."

"What? Really?"

"Yes… Well, that's what I read at least."

"How intriguing… Tell me, is it just _sleeping_ in the moonlight that makes you go mad or can you go mad from just _being_ in the moonlight?"

"I don't recall whether or not that was specified. All I remember was that the book said that sleeping in the light of the moon could cause madness… I guess that's why it's called ' _luna_ cy.'"

Victor smiled and chuckled at his own joke.

"Yes, I suppose that would _certainly_ make sense." Victoria replied with a giggle in her voice. "I mean, just look at _us_."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Most of the people we know call us a bit _mad_."

"Is that so? Well, the joke's on them. _I_ personally don't view being mad as a _bad_ thing."

"You don't?"

"Heavens no. When _I_ was a child, I learned from experience that madness isn't as terrible as people think. And now I believe all the best people are mad. But I suppose for you to _fully_ understand what I mean, you'll have to be in here."

Victor tapped the side of his head with his finger and slyly smiled as Victoria giggled at his comment; she reached out to grasp her husband's hand.

"I suppose you're right… and I don't mind a bit."

"I love you, Victoria."

"I love you, too."

Victor glanced over at Victoria again. As soon as they made eye contact, they couldn't help but smile. After a moment, they looked deep into each other's eyes before Victor reached out and pulled Victoria closer to him before placing his hand on her slightly rounded abdomen.

"You have very strange parents, little one." He said, giving his wife's belly a gentle pat. "Once you're here, we can be a _trio_ of oddballs instead of just a pair."

Victoria smiled and placed her hand on Victor's.

"If _this_ is being an oddball, I don't think I want to be normal." She said before she thought of something. "Victor? Which are you hoping for?"

Victor raised a curious eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you expecting the baby to be? A boy or a girl?"

"Oh! Well… I don't know. I suppose I haven't really thought about it until now. But I don't think it really matters to me, Victoria. I'll be happy either way."

"Hmmm… You're right. I will be too. Goodnight, Victor." Victoria said, letting out a soft yawn.

"Goodnight, Victoria." Victor replied with a yawn.

They shared a kiss and went off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A month passed from that night. Victor and Victoria were in the parlor reading _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ , their favorite book, to each other (and technically the baby). Victoria was reading a paragraph from Chapter 7, A Mad Tea Party, out loud.

" _There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep, and the other two were using it as a cushion, resting their elbows on it, and the talking over its head._ " She read aloud. " _'Very uncomfortable for the Dormouse,' thought Alice, 'only, as it's asleep, I suppose it doesn't mind'._ "

Before she could continue, Victoria suddenly gave a small gasp of surprise and she immediately stopped reading. Victor looked over at his wife in concern. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on her stomach; she sat up straight.

"Victoria, what is it? What's the matter?" Victor asked.

"Victor… the baby, it-it's kicking!" Victoria exclaimed in an excited whisper; Victor's eyes widened in response.

"R-r-really?" He asked; Victoria nodded.

She then reached over, took Victor's hand, and gently laid it on the curve of her abdomen. Holding his hand there, she asked in a hushed elation, "Well?"

For a moment, Victor didn't feel anything; just the fabric of her dress and the hint of her stomach, but that was about it and nothing more. He was about to give up and suggest trying again later when he felt what Victoria had been talking about; underneath his hand, he felt strange little, very subtle flutterings. Something was _definitely_ moving in there.

Victor almost gasped. A huge smile crossed his face, as well as Victoria's.

"That's… my goodness…" was all he could manage to say.

"Indeed." Victoria replied with a small laugh as her husband placed his ear to her belly. "What are you doing now?"

"Trying to listen to the baby." Victor replied with an enthusiastic smile.

Victoria smiled and giggled at her husband's adorable child-like curiosity; she patted his head with her free hand.

"Can you hear anything?" She asked playfully.

Victor said nothing, but he kept on smiling.

"Perhaps you should keep reading." He said as he sat back up, looking at Victoria. "I think the baby likes your voice."

Victoria beamed; Victor pulled his wife closer and kissed the side of her head as she scooted closer him, his hand still resting on her rounded belly. As Victoria continued to read, Victor's heart flipped and fluttered as he felt his little baby move and shift in response to his wife's voice.

" _The table was a large one, but the three were all crowded together at one corner of it._ " Victoria narrated. " _"No room! No room!" they cried out when they saw Alice coming. "There's PLENTY of room!" said Alice indignantly, and she sat down in a large arm-chair at one end of the table._ "

'I love you both…' Victor thought, looking down at his wife's tummy and smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just a few more stitches and… there. All finished." Victoria said as she finished sewing something. She knotted and cut the thread and set the needle down to admire her work. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself."

"Ah, there you are." Victor's voice said.

Victoria looked up from the sofa to see her husband coming down the stairs and approaching her with a big smile on his face. She stood up and quickly hid her works behind her back, hoping he didn't see.

"Oh, were you looking for me?" Victoria playfully asked.

"I was. I have something special to show you." Victor excitedly replied. "But you may want to close your eyes first."

"Close my eyes?"

"Of course. It's a surprise."

Giving a playful smile, Victoria did as she was told. Victor then took her by the hand, led her up the stairs and down the second story hallway.

"What is going on, Victor? Can I look yet?" Victoria asked.

"No, not yet." Her husband answered.

"What about now? I cannot stand the suspense."

"Take it easy, love. Don't frighten the baby."

"The baby is fine. It is the overexcited father I'm worried about."

"Ah, ah, ah! No peeking."

They suddenly stopped.

"Now can I open them?" Victoria asked.

"Alright… now." Victor answered.

Victoria opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a newly cleaned, refurnished, and decorated nursery. The walls were painted a lovely pale blue, there were satin curtains, and near the door leading to their bedroom was a new crib. It was beautiful. She felt like crying as she walked through it.

"It… it's gorgeous." She beamed.

"I knew you'd like it." Victor said proudly.

"When did you…?"

"Mr. Robinson and I had been working on this for several days. And I say we did a pretty good job."

"Pretty good? You did an _amazing_ job."

Victoria then noticed something hanging above the crib. She walked over to it and saw that it was a beautiful mobile with musical notes, birds, and butterflies hanging from it. She smiled as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, Victor." She whispered.

"I made it myself." Victor said.

"It's so beautiful. The baby is going to love it."

He then noticed something in his wife's other hand and he raised an eyebrow. "And I see _you_ have been busy as well. What have you there?"

"Oh, just a little something I finished not too long ago." Victoria answered before setting something down in the crib.

It was a brand new baby blanket and a stuffed bunny rabbit. The blanket had patches in two different shades of blue and a white butterfly was sewn on here and there while the bunny was as white as snow and had two large black buttons for eyes. Victor paused, smiled, and pulled his wife into his embrace; a tear fell from his eye.

"Now you just made it even _more_ perfect." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Victoria affectionately buried her face into his chest. After a few moments, they parted.

"I'm getting hungry." Victor said, taking a glance out the window. "And it's such a beautiful day today, what do you say we have lunch outside, love?"

Victoria then felt a kick in her belly. "That's a wonderful idea, dear. The baby seems to agree."

He smiled and offered his arm to her. "Shall we, milady?"

She took his arm and smiled back. "We shall."

They headed out of the room.


	4. Choosing a Proper Name

Late one evening, Victor was sitting at the piano in the parlor while Victoria was comfortably sitting on the sofa nearby and thinking about which song she'd like to hear.

"Dear, you might not believe this, but the baby seems to like your music." She giggled as she rubbed her abdomen.

"Is that so? Well, I can't deny _two_ requests, now can I? What shall it be, my dear?" Victor asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"How about… something _new_ for a change?" She suggested.

"Hmmmm, something new… I know. How about this?" Victor said before cracking his knuckles and beginning to play.

As Victor's fingers glided across the piano's keys, Victoria smiled; this song was a little different from what she first expected, but it was very beautiful, just like _all_ of the songs Victor plays. She closed her eyes and nodded her head along with the rhythm; as she listened, she thought she could hear Victor softly humming along as he played. Then the humming slowly inclined into full-on vocalizing; she was entranced. When the song slowly faded to a stop, Victoria smiled and clapped her hands in applause as Victor bowed his head and proudly grinned.

"That was wonderful! Bravo!" Victoria exclaimed. "Wherever did you learn that?"

"You said you wanted to hear something different, so I decided to play a song I've been working on." Victor replied proudly.

"A song _you_ composed?"

He nodded and smiled proudly.

"Well, I _loved_ it. And I very much enjoyed your singing… and I believe the baby did too." Victoria said before standing up, going over to the piano, and sitting down next to Victor.

"Well thank you, my dear." Victor said, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Victoria's head.

"Victor, what are we going to name the baby?" She asked.

"Name it?" Victor asked as he placed a hand on her round tummy. "Well, I don't know. Is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure." Victoria replied. "I suppose we'll just have to be surprised. But for now, how about we pick out _two_ names? One if it's a boy and one a girl, hmm?"

"Good idea." Victor laughed, rubbing Victoria's stomach.

The pair sat there in silence for a good few seconds, thinking of fitting names for their baby. Finally, Victor came up with one.

"How about Vincent?" He asked.

Victoria shook her head in disagreement.

"No, that sounds too much like _your_ name." She replied. "And between you and me, I want _you_ to be my only boy whose name begins with a V."

"Fair enough." Victor chuckled, kissing his wife's forehead with an amused smile.

"How about Fredrick or Arthur?" Victoria asked.

"Ooh, no… I've never been fond of either of those names. Sorry." Victor laughed.

"It's alright. And you know… I don't think _I_ fancy those names myself." A giggle escaped Victoria's throat as she wondered where she even got those names.

Finally, Victor thought of the perfect name; he smiled. "Oh, I know! How about Edward? I've always thought it a rather charming name."

"Hmm, Edward Van Dort… I like the sound of that. What about a middle name?"

Victor shook his head and replied with a small yawn, "Let us think of middle names another time. For now, I'd like to hear some _girl's_ names before I fall asleep sitting right here."

Victoria giggled as she placed her hand on her husband's. "Very well, but I think we _both_ know what we want to name the baby if it's a girl."

"Emily." They said in unison, then they smiled at each other and kissed.

It was perfect. Who _wouldn't_ want to name a baby after the Corpse Bride who had such a big and wonderful impact on their lives?

Victoria looked at a nearby window when suddenly a blue butterfly flew into the room.

"Victor, look!" She gasped.

The butterfly flew across the room and landed on Victor and Victoria's hands, kissing their skin. Then, it flew out the window and back outside. They smiled.

"Goodbye, Emily…" They whispered.

They stared into each other's eyes before sharing another kiss.


	5. The Baby Arrives

It was now Victoria's ninth and final month of her pregnancy. Her due date was just around the corner, at the end of the week. She and Victor had finished painting the nursery and bought all of the supplies. All they had to do was prepare Victoria for the birthing process. Luckily, Mrs. Robinson was more than glad to talk to Victoria about what was to happen. Victor was shut out of the room because birth talk was strictly for women. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know what would happen anyway; the female anatomy itself was an extremely complicated and rather frightening topic to him, after all. After thinking about it, Victor immediately decided that he really didn't want to know what they were talking about and headed downstairs.

It was 8:00, Friday night just as Victor and Victoria were getting ready for bed. Victoria lay in her nightgown in bed, nervous and excited, when a strange popping sensation hit her lower body. The bed grew wet beneath her; her eyes grew large.

'Oh dear…'

Victoria began to panic and started whimpering. Victor heard Victoria almost immediately and when he sat at her side, he was confused by the wetness of the sheets.

"Victoria? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Victor… the baby is coming!" Victoria replied, her voice quiet and shaky.

This news sprang Victor off of the bed and right back onto his feet. He ran down the hall as fast as he could to get Mrs. Robinson who came out and followed him back to the bedroom. Victor lit a lamp and held Victoria's hand.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Van Dort. You can do it." Mrs. Robinson said reassuringly.

"Are you alright, dear?" He asked. Victoria nodded before letting out a cry of pain.

Victor decided that it was high-time for him to leave. He gave Victoria a quick kiss and a hug, thanked Mrs. Robinson, and abruptly left. He ran downstairs and quickly called his parents' house. He knew that his mother was probably going to be extremely cross with him for phoning at this hour of the night, but he needed his father to come over for moral support. The newly-hired butler, Felipe, answered the telephone.

"Hello, Van Dort residence. Who is speaking?" Felipe said.

"Felipe, this is Victor. I hate to be a bother at this hour, but this is _ever_ so important. My wife Victoria just went into labor and I'd like for my father to come over as soon as he can. Could you please get that to him?" Victor said.

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course, sir. I shall let him know at once." Felipe replied.

"Whew. Good, thank you so very much. Again, I apologize for the time. Do forgive me." Victor hung up and after a minute, he picked up the phone again, only this time he called the doctor.

Dr. Lester answered with a deep yawn, "Hello? Dr. Nathaniel Lester, speaking."

"Doctor? It's Victor Van Dort. I hate to bother you right now, but it's very urgent that you come to my house immediately. My wife is about to have our baby and I need you to come over as soon as possible." Victor said.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Van Dort. Calm down, please; I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." The doctor replied.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll see you later." Victor once again hung up the phone and he began to pace the room.

After a while, both Dr. Lester and Victor's father arrived at the house around the same time. Victor let out a sigh of relief as the doctor walked towards him.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, Dr. Lester." Victor breathed, running a hand through his hair.

"No problem, Mr. Van Dort. Now where's your wife?" Dr. Lester asked.

"Right now, she's in our bedroom with the housekeeper, Mrs. Robinson." Victor answered.

"Alright. Don't worry; just leave it to me and everything will be fine." The doctor said reassuringly before making his way up the stairs.

"I hope so. Again, thank you for coming." Victor said just as the doctor was out of sight.

Victor began pacing the floor again just as his father sat down in a chair. William and Mr. Robinson watched Victor pace the floor back and forth nervously for a good few minutes before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Son, have a seat, please. You're making me dizzy. At this rate, you'll wear a groove in the floor!" He said with a laugh.

"Ugh! Father, this is no laughing matter! Do you know how much pain Victoria is in right now? There are _so_ many things that could happen! What if the baby doesn't make it? What if _Victoria_ doesn't make it? What if something goes wrong?! What'll I do?! What will I do?!" Victor rambled as terrified as could be; he felt like crying at this point.

William sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Victor, calm down; it's going to be fine."

"How are you so sure?!" Victor asked, trying not to hyperventilate out of panic.

"Because… _I_ was in the same position as _you_ , once upon a time. I was just as terrified when you were born; I heard your mother screaming like a madwoman from two floors up." William explained.

"Your father is right, sir." Mr. Robinson added. " _I_ had to deal with the same thing when _my_ own children were born. I was horrified, but in the end, everything was alright."

"Yes, son. Once this baby is born, everything will fall into place. You'll see." William said with a nod.

Victor sat down in his chair and let out a deep sigh. "You're right… Thank you, father, Mr. Robinson. I needed that."

"Of course, sir." Mr. Robinson said with a smile.

"Any time." William winked at his son and gave another nod before deciding to take a nap on the sofa.

Victor sat in his own chair, tapping his foot on the carpet and waiting nervously. The hours dragged on and on and eventually, Victor had fallen asleep.

Victoria, on the other hand, was going through the worst pain of her life. She howled in agony; she just wanted it to be over. Her hair was falling out of its bun and she was hot and sweaty with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to push anymore, but she had to keep going. It hurt terribly and there was a lot of blood, but it needed to be done. A few more hours of pain and sweat passed and Victoria thought she was going to explode. She cried out a tremendous scream that could've woken anybody on the second floor of the house and she squeezed the sheets so much she almost ripped them, but then it was all over. A tiny yet loud cry snapped her back to reality.

Downstairs, a loud cry jolted Victor, William, and Mr. Robinson awake. The wailing continued on; it sounded high-pitched and loud.

"Oh! Oh, goodness…" Victor exclaimed as beads of cold sweat started to drip from his brow.

After a few seconds, it dawned on him that the baby had arrived.

He gasped. "Father, do you hear that? Father, listen! The baby is here!"

Victor was so happy that he practically hopped out of his chair and did a little dance out of joy, then he shook Mr. Robinson and his father's hands and ran up the stairs, only to be stopped halfway up. He saw the doctor and Mrs. Robinson together with blood staining their hands and clothes coming halfway down. Victor's eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"W-w-w-well…?" He nervously asked, glancing up at the top of the stairs.

To his surprise, Dr. Lester met Victor's gaze almost immediately with a proud and humble expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Van Dort. It's alright; Mrs. Van Dort came through swimmingly and she's going to be fine." He replied calmly.

Victor let out a soft sigh of relief before asking, "And… the baby?"

"The baby… is a perfect healthy little girl. Congratulations, sir." Mrs. Robinson said.

"A-a girl?" Victor echoed.

The doctor and Mrs. Robinson nodded in unison and smiled.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you both so very much." Victor said with an excited grin, vigorously shaking Dr. Lester's boney hand.

"You're most welcome, sir." The doctor said with a soft chuckle.

"Of course. But your wife is terribly exhausted and she needs to rest for a little while. Let her sleep for a few hours and then you can go in and see her, alright?" Mrs. Robinson said.

Victor nodded reluctantly and let Mrs. Robinson and the doctor pass through to wash themselves off. He walked back downstairs.

"Well? What news do you have, son?" William asked.

"It's a girl, Father. And both Victoria _and_ the baby are fine. Now they're just getting some rest." Victor replied before smiling and collapsing into his chair once again, letting out a deep sigh of relief in the process.

"I am so happy!" He exclaimed.

William smiled, winked at his son, and proudly patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job, son. I'm proud of you." He whispered.

Three hours passed. The doctor had already left and Mrs. Robinson told Victor that he could go up to see his wife. Victor thanked her for all she had done with a hug, which caught her by surprise. She returned the gesture with a laugh and went to sit down. Victor ran upstairs, gently knocked on the bedroom door, and went inside. The flames from the lit fireplace lit up the room and it cast a soft warm glow around everything. He walked over to the bed and saw an exhausted-looking Victoria holding a small bundle in her arms.

She looked at him and flashed a tired smile. "Hello, Victor."

"Hello, Victoria." Tears were in his eyes.

Victoria looked so tired and hurt; even so, she had never looked prettier. As he approached the bed, Victoria slowly scooted over to the middle of the bed so Victor could sit down beside her.

"Say hello to our baby girl." She said softly.

"A girl, a daughter… _Our_ daughter…" Victor began to cry.

"Emily Alice Van Dort. What do you think?"

"She… she's the most precious, most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

Victor kissed Victoria's forehead before she carefully handed baby Emily over to her husband. He took the small infant in his arms and began weeping even more as he gazed down at her.

"Hello, Emily." He whispered.

Emily, who was snoozing peacefully, looked just like Victoria only she had Victor's black hair. She was the most perfect thing that could ever be imagined; soft fair skin, a cute little nose, small pink lips. Victoria began to cry too as Victor planted a soft kiss on Emily's forehead.

"Our baby Emily. Oh, Victoria…" Victor gushed.

Victoria smiled and softly stroked the baby's cheek. Victor carefully placed Emily back into his wife's embrace.

"I love you both so much." He said with all the affection one could have in their voice.

Victor and Victoria shared one last kiss before Victor left her and the baby to rest some more. He smiled at her before quietly closing the door. He and Victoria were now the two luckiest people alive, and they truly couldn't be any happier or prouder. A great new chapter in their lives had begun and they were _more_ than prepared for it.


	6. A Little Sibling

"Emily!" A shrill familiar voice called.

A five year old Emily gasped in surprise, paused, and glanced over to see all four of her grandparents looking at her. She stood straight and froze in fear at the sight of them.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes?" Emily asked nervously.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing, child?" Finis asked.

"I was just… trying to… play the piano." Emily replied shyly.

"Perish the vile thought." Finis scolded.

Maudeline scoffed and shook her head in response to her granddaughter's answer. "My dear, why must you waste your time with such frivolous pursuits such as _music_?"

"Uh, fr… friv… frivo… what?" Emily tried to say.

"Oh, there's no need for all that. The girl was just having a bit of fun." William said.

"That's right. There's nothing wrong with liking music, ain't that right darling?" Nell asked, patting Emily's head.

"Um…"

"Just you wait until your father gets here." Finis said. "Then he should give you a good—"

"Give who a good what?" Victor's voice asked.

Emily looked to where the voice was coming from and her demeanor instantly changed from frightened to excited at the sight of her father enter the room. Victor walked over to her and gave her a little kiss on the forehead followed by a kind smile.

"There's my beautiful little girl. Did you have a good time?" Victor asked.

"Yes…" Emily began before keeping quiet in front of Maudeline and Finis.

Victor looked up and gave his in-laws a disapproving glance complete with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say to her?" He asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"Well… your daughter was _trying_ to play the piano… Rather _poorly_ , really." Finis commented.

"And she was _singing_ as well…" Maudeline added.

"Is that so?" Victor asked.

"Yes, she was. And I must say, Victor, little Emily here has a _glorious_ voice." William said.

"Definitely, never heard anything like it… especially from a girl _her_ age." Nell concluded.

"I see…" Victor said before looking back at his daughter. "Emily, darling… would you care to show me what you were doing before?"

Emily smiled up at her father before she softly cleared her throat and began to sing.

" _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _My dear, not while I'm around_

 _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_

 _I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways_ "

Victor smiled before he began to hum along; he quickly recognized this song as the lullaby he would sing to Emily to help her fall asleep.

" _No one's gonna hurt you_

 _No one's gonna dare_

 _Others can desert you_

 _Not to worry, whistle I'll be there_

 _Demons will charm you with a smile for a while_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around"_

Victor grinned and clapped his hands in applause with Nell and William before Emily smiled and bowed her head. Victor then bent over to her height and gave her a hug; she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maudeline and Finis tried not to roll their eyes while Nell and William smiled.

"That was wonderful." Victor beamed as Emily blushed.

Victor's face lit up as he had an epiphany; he looked at his daughter with a twinkle in his eye.

"I have an idea; after we get home, I could teach you how to properly play the piano and any other musical instrument you like. Would you like that, dear?" He offered.

Emily smiled and gasped excitedly at the prospect of learning how to make beautiful music just like her father. She enthusiastically nodded her head before Victor chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Then it's settled. Lessons shall begin at once." He said proudly.

"Have you lost your senses, boy? Teaching your own child how to create something so useless and _pointless_?" Finis exclaimed.

"Don't you know that music is _improper_ for a young lady?" Maudeline asked, staring down at her young granddaughter.

Victor sighed in slight annoyance and shook his head at Maudeline.

"If Emily wishes to learn how to make music on her own, I shall gladly teach her what she wants to know." He firmly said. "Besides, I believe music is a wonderful form of expression. And music can speak in other ways mere words cannot. Don't you think so, Emily?"

"Yes, father." Emily answered before Victor helped her onto the floor; he gently ruffled her hair and smiled at her.

"That's what I thought. Well, thank you again for watching Emily. How did she behave?" He asked, looking back at the four elders.

"Well, aside from the sudden interest in this vulgar, hideous passion, your daughter was a little… _angel_." Maudeline said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"That's right; a perfect little thing, she was." Nell said before she and William gave Emily a quick hug; Emily smiled up at them.

"Good." Victor said before looking back at his daughter and offering his hand to her. "Come on, dear; it's time to go home."

"Where's mummy?" Emily asked, slipping her hand into his before looking up at him.

"At home…" He replied. "And she's just fine."

Emily softly sighed, looking relieved. She'd been much more worried about the impending birth than her own father had been. Perhaps the worrywart trait came with Victor's hair color… or something like that.

"Well then…" Maudeline said. "You two will want to be on your way and I suppose we shall see you at Christmastime. Goodbye."

With that, she and Finis turned and walked off with William and Nell following close behind them, leaving Victor and Emily standing near the front door.

"Let's go home…" Victor said after a moment, swinging Emily's hand gently. "And then we can meet your new sibling, hmm?"

Emily smiled and nodded at her father before the two of them walked out the open door and climbed into the waiting carriage outside that would take them home. Victoria had been expecting her and Victor's second child and today was the due date. Emily was excited about having a younger sibling to play with and in the back of her mind, she hoped that the baby would be a girl, but she would also be perfectly happy if she gained a brother. When they finally made it home, Emily and Victor immediately went to the room where Victoria was resting. Emily was very nervous about going in, but her father gave her a gentle pat on the back to comfort her.

"Go on, your mother wants to see you." Victor said calmly, ushering his daughter forward into Victoria's room after Mrs. Robinson opened the door.

Emily slowly approached the bedside and her mother gave her a tired smile.

"Hello, dear." She said, not quite sounding like herself; she was speaking in a slightly dreamy tone. "Were you good for your grandparents?"

Emily nodded and smiled. Sighing softly, Victoria sank into the pillows behind her. Emily glanced up at Victor, looking for guidance.

He smiled at Emily before saying, "Go ahead. Meet your little brother."

"Brother?" Emily repeated.

Victor stood back a bit as Emily leaned over to look at the baby resting in her mother's arms. The little girl's eyes widened with wonder as she looked at the infant.

"What's his name?" She asked in a whisper.

"Edward. His name is Edward Daniel Van Dort." Victoria whispered with a smile.

Emily smiled as she carefully stroked the baby's soft head. Before being led out of the room by Mrs. Robinson, she gave both her mother and the baby a quick and gentle kiss. Victoria happily but tiredly returned her embrace. Emily gave her mother a worried look when she was about to leave the room, but Victoria assured her,

"Don't worry, dear; I'll be up and about in no time."

Emily nodded and slowly walked out with Mrs. Robinson following her and closing the door behind them. Victor sat on the edge of the bed at his wife's side, just as he'd done once before. He carefully took his newborn son out of Victoria's arms and into his embrace.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, standing up and glancing at Victoria's face.

She waved her hand about feebly, as though trying to choose her words. Her eyes were nearly shut, and she looked more asleep than awake.

"I'm fine; just very, _very_ tired." Victoria whispered.

"Well, don't worry. Just rest for a while and you'll be back to your old lovely self in no time." Victor whispered before making his way over to the bassinet at the foot of the bed and gently placing the baby boy into it.

He reached down to touch the baby's cheek; all the while giving silent thanks for the fact that Victoria had come through so well once again. A small tear fell from his eye as he gazed down at little Edward.

"Dear?" Victoria asked suddenly.

Victor turned his head to look at her, almost surprised; he'd been sure she'd just fallen asleep. Her eyes were open ever so slightly, and she looked incredibly limp and tired.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"I've _never_ been happier. We have a beautiful daughter and now, a charming little son." Victor lamented with a proud smile.

Victoria nodded her head and smiled before saying, "I feel the same… I love you, Victor."

"I love you, too." Victor repeated before blowing his wife a kiss and walking out the door.


End file.
